Dark Matter
The''' Dark Matter''' (referred to as !? in Kirby's Dream Land 2’s bad ending) and related characters are a major antagonistic force in Kirby''series that debuted in ''Kirby's Dream Land 2. The Dark Matter typically take the form of a shadowy sphere with a single eye in the middle, and is usually shown to have a ring of smaller orange (originally purple) spheres. The Dark Matter can possess someone to achieve its own purposes, and King Dedede almost always ends up being the victim. Dark Matter is often depicted as a single entity, but has later shown to have the capability of splitting into smaller, seemingly sentient black orbs; thus, the term "Dark Matter" may not necessarily refer to an individual, but rather any number of alike shadowy cloud figures. In the Kirby's Dream Land 3 instruction booklet, Gooey is mentioned to be "made from the same stuff as Dark Matter", which is suggested in the Japanese exclusive 20th Anniversary Hoshi no Kirby Pupupu Taizen to mean that he was a docile member of its species who rebelled (this source also considers Dark Matter to be the name of a race consisting of Zero, Zero2, and Dark Nebula). Some generic enemies (such as Nidoo, Mariel and N-Z) also appear Dark Matter-like and may have similar origins, but these similarities do not confirm the suggested relation. Dark Matter made its last major appearance in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. Since then, it has had cameo appearances across the Kirby''series, but it returned in ''Kirby: Planet Robobot as a clone to fight. Dark Matter Invaders Dark Matter itself is shown to not be the only character that invades under the name Dark Matter or has some connection to Dark Matter. The 20th Anniversary Hoshi no Kirby Pupupu Taizen lists these other related entities, known as the "Invaders of the universe" (although Gooey is notable for actually being a deuteragonist rather than an antagonist). In Kirby Star Allies, it is implied that Void Termina is connected in some way to the Dark Matter race, though the exact nature of this connection is unknown. * Dark Matter * Gooey * Dark Nebula ** Dark Daroach * Zero ** Zero2 Related Quotes "Creating this dark swordsman pushed Star Dream to the limits of its abilities. The cloning process was a success, but only a partial data analysis was possible, and its true form has not yet emerged." - Vs. Dark Matter Clone, Kirby: Planet Robobot "A blade said to be wielded by a dark swordsman who, lurking in shadow, plots to shroud the world in darkness." - Weapon Description, Team Kirby Clash Deluxe "Armor that borrows its appearance from the dark swordsman with a single eye. It is said that isn't hair but part of his body." - Armor Description, Team Kirby Clash Deluxe Canonicity Dark Matter's (the individual, not the species as a whole) appearances in Kirby's Dream Land 2, Kirby's Dream Land 3, and Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards are canon. Its appearance in Kirby Mass Attack’s Kirby Quest sub-game is non-canon, as it is not part of the main story. Meta Knight's battle against its clone in Meta Knightmare Returns is also non-canon, however, Star Dream's data analysis of it is ambiguous; it is possible that it just wasn't used to fight anyone, and as Star Dream was defeated, that information that would be used to create the clone would probably disappear with it. Star Dream's data on Dark Matter may indicate there are still traces of the entity left somewhere out there, as evidenced by Void Termina. However, it is unclear if the data originated from said being, as it has never been stated explicitly that Void Termina is the source or even a prominent member of the Dark Matter race, although they may share a relationship with each other in some capacity. The data could have originated from Dark Nebula, which was the only other known member of the Dark Matter race, though this has not been confirmed. Its appearance in the pilot is also non-canon, as the pilot is not directly connected to the anime series, Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Trivia * The amount of appendages Dark Matter has is inconsistent with its appearances. Its Kirby's Dream Land 2 sprite has ten (only eight are shown in its Kirby's Dream Land 2 artwork due to the side view); its Kirby's Dream Land 3''sprite always has eight (even in side view), as does Ado's artwork, however, the official artwork for its ''Kirby's Dream Land 3 appearance gives it ten; in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, it lacks any appendages, however, Adeleine's drawing gives it eight; its appearance in Kirby of the Stars Pilot gives it twelve appendages; its appearance in Kirby Mass Attack also has twelve appendages, but in different positions than they were in the pilot; its appearance in Kirby: Planet Robobot has eight appendages; its appearance in Team Kirby Clash Deluxe as the shield when wearing the Dark Matter gear depicts it with eight appendages; in Kirby Star Allies, when Void Termina shows its true form, it has ten appendages. * The Japanese Hoshi no Kābī Tsū player's guide 「最新星のカービィ大百科」 states that Dark Matter targeted Planet Popstar because it grew jealous of Dream Land's lifestyle and suffered from loneliness due to the fact no one wanted to be its friend. ** In addition, it refers to the second form in Kirby's Dream Land 2 as Real Dark Matter (リアルダークマター). *** This is supported by the Dream Collection CD, which lists the final boss theme as Real Dark Matter. * The swordsman form of Dark Matter has a laser attack with the same sound as Laser Ball from Kirby's Adventure. * Dark Matter appears capable of altering its form so it is suited to whatever task it must carry out. This is first seen when Kirby first confronts Dark Matter in Kirby's Dream Land 2, where it assumed the form of a masked swordsman, presumably to combat against the overwhelming strength of the Rainbow Sword. In subsequent appearances except Kirby Mass Attack and cameos of the swordsman form, it would only possess others to combat Kirby or fight in its natural state. * In Kirby's Dream Land 3, Dark Matter was a simple circle with a white eye with a red iris and pupil, and orange circles lining it. The Dark Matter orbs in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, however, do not have orange circles and appear more like a fuzzy cloud than a solid sphere. The eye is still white with a red iris, but with a black pupil and orange spike-like marks extending from the iris, making for a more frightening appearance. It is possible that the reason for this redesign was to separate it from the more singular incarnation seen in previous games, though it is also likely to have been due to the difficulties of making 3D models of the original design. * Despite being its last major appearance so far, Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards is the only game in which Dark Matter, as a main villain, does not directly fight Kirby. * Dark Mind's second and final forms resemble Dark Matter. * Also, for a split second during its transformation (and during its attacks) in Kirby Mass Attack, its orbs are purple like its debut appearance, and this is one of only two games (the other being Kirby: Squeak Squad) where Dark Matter (as a final boss) can be attacked without using a final weapon (excluding Miracle Matter, who is not a final boss per se). * Despite its dominantly masculine appearance of its swordsman form, Dark Matter's gender has not been specified, meaning that it likely does not have a gender. * Concept artwork seems to suggest that Dark Matter's true form was considered as a playable character in Kirby: Canvas Curse. * A heavily remixed version of Dark Matter's theme from Kirby's Dream Land 3 is used as one of the tunes during the first phase of Magolor's theme in Kirby's Return to Dream Land. * "Reproduction of Darkness", the theme that plays during the battle against Dark Matter Clone in Kirby: Planet Robobot, is a remix of Dark Matter's theme in Kirby's Dream Land 2, followed by a remix of the theme for the swordsman form. * The Dark Matter Clone in Kirby: Planet Robobot can turn its sword into something similar to the Rainbow Sword to attack, ironically, as the Rainbow Sword is the original Dark Matter's weakness. ** According to a HAL Laboratory Miiverse post, this is because the Dark Matter can materialize its memories. ** The cutscene before the battle against Dark Matter Clone is also called "The Dark Rainbow Thief". * In Kirby: Planet Robobot, Dark Matter Clone is referred to as Dark Matter Blade in The True Arena's rest area. In Japanese, both its name in battle and in the rest area is クローン剣士ダークマター, meaning Clone Swordsman Dark Matter. ** Additionally, in the PAL version, its name remains "Dark Matter Clone" both in battle and in the True Arena's rest area. ** In light of this, the official English name of this form of Dark Matter itself is likely to be Dark Matter Blade. ** When activating the portal for the Dark Matter Clone, Star Dream reveals the clone is filed as Sword_Master.exe. * Dark Matter's unused model in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards is similar to the animation that plays when Dark Matter is defeated in Kirby's Dream Land 3. Role in CC In CC, he is one of Catya's friends. He joins Catya in his adventures most of the times. Tends to go somewhere for training purposes, not even Plot Scissors knows... Main Element & Sub-Elements Main Element: Darkness (It's in his name.) Elements that apply to his sword: Fire, Ice, Water, Electricity, Poison, Stone, and Darkness. Strong against: Dark, Poison, Water. Weak to: Light, Fire (Since it's like a light.) and Death. Category:Characters